<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>科罗拉多州34号公路� by blissfulweak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403560">科罗拉多州34号公路�</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak'>blissfulweak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>科罗拉多州34号公路�</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam来过这个旅馆。前台登记的时候，Sam抬眼看着酒店经理一成不变的石头脸，默默估算他到现在已经活了多久。依稀记得这个原住民好像叫什么Scowley还是Scowl。无所谓，反正他没什么需要直呼其名的地方。<br/>握着钥匙走过安静诡异的走廊，这地方仍是人烟稀少。Sam看了一眼尽头的房间，将钥匙插进锁眼里。上次在这里，遇到了上帝的书记。回想往事让人疲惫，今天他只想好好休息。<br/>他把武器袋扔在床头，细心画好盐线，又抽出恶魔刀塞在枕头下。躺在床上的那一刻，才发现自己是真的累了。没坚持多久就沉沉睡去。<br/>缓缓睁眼醒来，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照在脸上。大概已经是中午了。Sam恍恍惚惚地起身，愣了几秒，走过去擦掉盐线，直到擦得干干净净。像是不知道刚刚发生了什么，他低头看着满手的雪白盐粒，从胸腔里发出几声突兀嘲笑。笑声马上被空荡的房间吸收光了。<br/>水流冲走盐时，盐水渗进左手伤口里，Sam只是挑了下眉毛。那是两天前食人妖留下的爪痕，他在任务中分了心，虽然最后这只怪物还是成了灰烬。手中的冷水浇在脸上时，嘴里尝到一丝咸腥，可能是盐，也可能是血。刚才的漫长梦境里，Dean变成了鬼魂，站在结霜的门外看着他，浑身冰冷，哀伤绝望。忽然又变成了恶魔，碧绿双眼被黑色噬尽，扬起嘴角挑衅诱惑。Sam在梦里深深吸气，没多犹豫就要去擦盐线。但无论怎么样都擦不掉，像是被施咒固定在门边，他那么用力去抹除，却连一个盐粒都碰不掉。他焦躁急切地趴在地上擦盐，又抬起头来带着乞求看向Dean。他想让Dean走进来，想跟他说说话，想要狠狠抱住他，想把他用绳子绑住，用手铐困住。Dean只是摇头，然后消失了。<br/>Sam对着镜子里的自己扯出个笑。他本来可以主动走出去的。即使Dean无法走进来。但他什么都没有做，只是擦那条施咒的盐线。就像从前的每一次，总是Dean主动向他走，他却没有主动去靠向Dean。也许只是因为他已经习惯了这种相处模式。无论自己在什么地方，或是他们已经多久没见，Dean总会到他身边，跟他说话，陪他生活。这种几近牛皮糖的行为让少年时的Sam总以为哥哥的爱像一只蜘蛛，八只细长尖足迫不及待要掌控他生活中的方方面面，编织巨网深入他脑海中每个角落，恨不得把一切都掌控在手里。他被这种错觉欺瞒，挣扎着要逃跑离开，想要永远摆脱这个重担。很久以后才发现，藏在网中间的那只蜘蛛其实是自己。是他给Dean织了一张网，缠住他的手脚，Dean甚至都忘了要挣脱。<br/>Sam用力抹了把脸，看到床头的武器时，才意识到，自己根本不在意Dean会以怨灵还是恶魔的形态出现。<br/>但首先，没有人说过，至少还没有人充分证实过，他的Dean已经只能这样出现了。<br/>唯一一个能说出这句话的，只能是Sam Winchester。</p><p>落基山国家公园，像是堆满了石头的高原。<br/>Sam站在山脚下，仰头看终年不消的皑皑积雪。深白在灰褐的土地中间交错蜿蜒出一道道流畅痕迹，在阳光下光芒灼眼。天空的蓝色穆然澄净，山脚的湖水将这片藏蓝静默地保留下来，置身山下，如同行在天上。冰川默然兀自成林，却仿佛从未停止向来者倾诉，用沉寂声带倾诉将近一个世纪的熙攘凡尘与萧瑟门庭。寒冷空气从鼻腔进入肺中，Sam看着这些阖眼静默的石头们，有一瞬忘了自己身在何处，心中忽然有无数澎湃不安在攒动，着急着要寻找一个出口，要全部倾泻一空。于是他兴奋不已地转过身。却没有看到那个本该站在那里时刻准备好一肚子戏谑的身影。Sam垮下因激动而耸起的肩膀。如果Dean在这里，一定会挑眉听他说完所有的高度崇敬与激动难抑，然后毫不留情地嘲笑，虽然自己心里有一样的感情。他一定会喜欢这里。Sam就是知道。<br/>他慢慢坐回车里，升起车窗。眼前本是生动跳跃的一切，彷如虚幻美梦，自作多情的空念头。那些热切得要烫伤喉咙的言语，终于也就凝成冷蜡，尘封成一栋缺了钥匙的古堡。稀稀落落的游客从身边经过，捧起相机停驻拍摄。Sam忽然想起他们好像从来没有跟风景合照过。他们可以不出声地看好几个小时的星空，喝着啤酒在夏日湖边消磨一个下午，却从来没有动过照相的念头。他见过Dean眼中细碎的光芒和摄人的神色，让人从心底骚乱的微笑，这些常常让他抓紧衣襟强制冷静才能勉强自控的美丽，却从来没有照下来过。背包内层翻出来的是一次任务后Dean随手扔进去的假证件。照片上的人一脸正经地睁大眼睛。Sam觉得自己有些可笑。还以为永远不需要这种东西的。<br/>直到天色透出青灰，车才重新发动。</p><p> </p><p>Sam去了趟酒吧，回房间时已经不止微醺。<br/>他头脑不清地画好盐线，躺在床上捂住被醉酒疼痛折磨的脑袋。窗外不知何时刮起大风，与不大牢固的窗户碰撞出声，像是有人在呜咽哭泣。</p><p>“……这个孩子取名叫加拉哈德，将来会成为世界上最英勇的骑士。微尘不沾，污浊不浸，以蒙受上帝恩赐之身，去寻找圣杯之往……”①</p><p>模糊的声音在搅动Sam的意识，心脏狂跃不止，体温攀升让他失去力气。</p><p>“……第二天依照加拉哈德的愿望，兰斯洛特骑士赐封他成为骑士，愿上帝指点他成为一个善良的人，因为这世上没有人能比他更纯洁完美……年轻的加拉哈德骑士坐在危险座上，深知即将到来的质疑与轻蔑，但他只是坚定而坦然地坐在那里，心中除了圣杯之迹不作他想。如果圣杯需要以身祭祀，他必将毫不犹豫地虔诚跪地，双手献上……”①</p><p>Sam仿佛被浸泡在冰水中，又像在被炙烤。四肢发抖，浑身却不断渗出冷汗。喧嚣不息的梦境让他混乱挣扎着，又舍不得醒过来。他像是回到童年时饿着肚子却能安然睡着的夜晚，有人在旁边断断续续地读着故事，声音温润平稳。</p><p>“……已故的身体看到属灵的东西，为此战栗不止。加拉哈德虔诚跪拜祈祷，感谢主赐予自己最后的清明如愿。他的双手谦卑而崇敬地捧着圣杯，如同看见经久不灭的圣洁光环。圣殿的光芒映在他身上，犹如主降下的恩典在为他纯洁善良的灵魂作最后的净化。得到救赎的灵魂被天使们拥护着，终于向那束光明升去。”①</p><p>快醒醒，Sammy。<br/>醒醒。<br/>醒醒！</p><p>Sam一个激灵坐起来，满头大汗。所有声音都消失了，房间安静得能听见呼吸声。像是个梦，却从未如此真实过。不自觉打了个颤的时候，他才发现自己浑身都汗湿透了。大概发了个小烧，现在已经退得差不多了。<br/>旅馆半夜的热水让Sam对这里的印象稍微好了一点。水汽环绕在浴室里，造成一种虚幻的错觉，仿佛还在梦境里。Sam任凭热水冲刷着自己，手伸向下身。<br/>Dean的声音仿佛还缱绻在耳边，仿佛带着温度，习惯性的重音，还有每句间缓慢清晰的吸气。不断累积的快感让Sam抬起头，在雾气中粗重喘息。<br/>他在脑海中藏了个小匣子。他们还在一起猎魔时，这个小匣子一不留神就会全都倾倒出来，以至于Sam不得不用自我厌恶和道德催眠来一遍遍给它上锁。Dean毫无自觉地挑眉坏笑，受伤时裸着上身入眠，洗澡时忘记关紧的浴室门，吃汉堡时第七次舔过的饱满双唇，喝醉时迷离直白的眼神，刚睡醒时蓬松乱翘的头发，伸懒腰时露出的脆弱脖颈和流畅线条，还有一次又一次把自己护在身后的条件反射。小匣子里的东西让他感到罪恶和内疚，却无法就此停止。他不断用世俗规章说服自己，却越陷越深。<br/>想要抚摸每一处皮肤和伤疤，想要吻住只说些逞强话的嘴唇，想要他只看着自己，为自己的动作呻吟，顺从地被占有。Sam在每一次失而复得的拥抱中用力控制自己，小心翼翼地抚着哥哥背后的衣料，不动声色地呼吸脖颈间的味道。那些近距离接触让他将近疯狂。<br/>高潮的瞬间，Sam颤抖着从喉咙里闷哼“Dean”。这么多年他都是这样，忍耐谨慎。<br/>但Dean已经不在身边了。<br/>Sam冲掉手上的东西，感觉胃里有小虫子在刨抓。</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“……The night has come now, the sun has gone to rest.……The stars are sparkling, in the deep of sky.……”②<br/>Dean睁开眼时，听见微弱的歌声。他艰难地抬起头，声音是对面的女人发出的。她低垂着头，污垢结块的长发遮住脸庞，手脚被绳子绑坐在铁柱子前，衣服上都是血迹。自己也一样。Dean觉得浑身都在疼，似乎全是伤口，一只手正在输入营养液。大概知道怎么回事了。<br/>但他发现自己并不想为此挣扎。<br/>他费力地仰起头，后脑撞上身后的柱子。<br/>“嘘——Dean Winchester，乖乖的，我会让你在最好的梦里慢慢死去，当然，会比别人稍微耗久一点，食物的味道还是带点熟悉感比较好。我不大喜欢那个始祖，但出于你们人类的道义，毕竟得要报个小仇。”<br/>Dean还来不及张嘴开骂，一道蓝光闪过。<br/>Sam正一脸担忧地看着他。<br/>他的Sammy。<br/>他咧开嘴笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Sam原来没打算在这家旅馆久留。他只是想当个回头的过客。但从宿醉和发烧中清醒过来后，Dean读书的声音又在脑中响起。直觉告诉他，至少应该多留几天。他拿起旅馆楼下拿到的上周报纸，发现丹佛一家以恐怖布置为卖点的旅店今年已经有两个游客离奇死亡。Sam不知道自己什么时候附带了个灵感探测仪。<br/>Garth的电话打来时，他刚跟旅店经理谈完话。Garth是来通知这个案子的。当听说Sam就住在当年那所旅店时有些微诧异，沉默了好久还是挂了电话。<br/>Sam知道他想说什么。想让自己放弃，不要再去想Dean的事，不要再去做无意义的努力。Dean Winchester这个名字已经从猎人们的视野中消失很久了。他坚持要一个人去追查Gadreel后的两个月，就再没出现过。没有人再见过他，Sam甚至连一点点可靠的证据都找不到，无论是活着还是死去的证据。他联系过每一个认识的猎人，侵入每一个警局拘留查询系统，拷问抓到的每一个恶魔，折磨逼问每个能抓住的怪物，甚至连Castiel的天使电台都没有一丁点消息，那些电话号码和GPS追踪都在一夜之间失效。所有人都认为Dean已经在捕猎中死去了，像从前每个消失的猎人一样，运气好的话，几年以后还能发现他的一部分骨骸。Sam不相信。他想要向世界大声叫喊，谁说Dean已经死了！你们不是都没有证据吗！你们凭什么要诅咒他！<br/>最后一个恶魔惨叫着死去时，Sam忽然就累了。他麻木地跌坐在地上，连插在恶魔胸口的刀都没拔出来，黏稠血液在裤子上慢慢凝结。分别时的情景强迫一般在脑中无休止地回放，他看着Dean眼神脆弱话语坚硬，他有很多话没说出口，但最终只是任由Dean一个人离开。他以为不会有事的。过不了多久，他们一定又会在一起。这种吵闹分离再和好的过程，难道他们俩还经历得少了吗。<br/>跟恶魔尸体共处一室的第三天，Garth给了他一个食人妖的案子，在古德兰。Sam没怎么费力就干掉了这个怪物，虽然附赠一道伤口。他忽然意识到自己也许该来个公路旅行，把每一寸土地都翻找过以后，说不定能发现一点Dean的气息。<br/>他没想过放弃。</p><p> </p><p>Dean做了足料的汉堡包，又一脸嫌弃地拌好蔬菜沙拉。维修工的活儿不是时时都有，老板人不错，知道给员工们充分轮休。不像律师这行。Dean撇撇嘴，为还在外面奔波的倒霉孩子表示一点同情。<br/>电视新闻正在播报一桩案件，丹佛河瑞堡旅店昨天死了一个游客，身上多处有被利器划开的细小创口，初步鉴定死因是多器官衰竭。令人不解的是，死者表情安详，甚至好像是在微笑。至今为止，河瑞堡旅店今年已经有两个相似案例了。<br/>Dean发现最近新闻能公开报导的尺度变大了。<br/>“Hush now baby, it’s time to go to sleep……are counting all the sheep……”②<br/>有飘渺歌声盘旋在耳中，大概是谁家的母亲在哄孩子睡觉。<br/>开门声响起，Sam的笑脸很快出现在厨房门口。在看到Dean手里的蔬菜沙拉时一脸的欢欣诧异。<br/>“虽然我都不相信自己会说出这样的话，但是作为惨遭无人道剥削的倒霉孩子你确实应该吃点有好处的食物。”Dean低下头，感觉脸上发热。<br/>Sam慢慢走过来，直到很近的距离。然后低头吻了他。</p><p> </p><p>房间里安静得每个细微的喘息都听得清清楚楚。<br/>Dean骑在Sam身上，努力适应被填满带来的不舒服。他俯下身去吻Sam的胸膛，抚摸他的脸，缠绵深深地接吻。然后自己被紧紧搂住，Sam已经不耐地开始了律动。Dean随着动作断续呻吟，拼命呼吸Sam的鼻息和味道，心中盈满温暖快乐。<br/>如果这是个梦，他希望永远不必醒来。</p><p> </p><p>Sam从停尸房走出来，九月的阳光照得他脸色惨白。<br/>旅店经理现在还搞不懂是怎么回事，他对死者最后的印象是在三个月前，因为这人入住后就再没出现，他还为此保留了一个月的房间。现在尸体忽然出现在那间房的床上，连清洁工人都吓了个半死。前一个死者情况相似。<br/>发现死者的清洁工人语无伦次地描述当时看到的情景。但Sam没办法看到现场死者唯一接触过的东西，因为这个鲁莽而尽职的清洁工在现场封锁解除后就给房间换了新床单。<br/>死者身上各处都有细密刀伤，还有一些针眼，但都不致命。死因是多器官功能衰竭。有点类似长期接受肠外营养而死于肠屏障功能减退的病人。<br/>最奇怪的是死者脸上的表情，浑身是伤，却安详而且快乐，仔细看像是在微笑。<br/>仿佛置身最美好的梦境。</p><p>梦境这个词让Sam莫名熟悉。<br/>他打开电脑搜索很多年前记录的一个案子。他们跟这类怪物遇到过三次。第一次他差一点就失去了Dean。几年后这个案子留下的尾巴又差点害死Dean。第三次Dean回到现实时没说话却搂得他快喘不过气。并不是多么好的记忆。<br/>灯灵。用梦境满足人类愿望，靠吸食人血存活。<br/>但这个灯灵似乎更倾向于持久折磨，以前从未听说过落在它们手中的人能存活数月。也许不是同一个物种。<br/>Sam仔细检查银匕首，反复擦拭，浸上羊血。转动时匕首在Sam脸上映出明灭光影，眼里是半明半暗的冷冽。他满意地放下，又去检查枪弹。浏览器停留在一个废弃工厂的页面。<br/>旅店经理最后说，两个月前有个女旅客入住后失踪了，叫Mary Gray。<br/>对了，还有个男旅客，记不清模样，名叫Travis Stark。<br/>这么拙劣的名字，居然还能申请到信用卡。<br/>Sam忍不住轻笑。他头脑从未如此冷静，仿佛置身事外，魂魄离开了身体，看着眼前的行尸走肉仔细擦拭武器。他已经遇到过太多次这种情况。世界上并不是只有他们兄弟俩会盗用信用卡。满怀希望的结果都是无一例外的失望，但他不想让自己被失望打消寻找哥哥的念头。</p><p> </p><p>“我想听你讲故事。”<br/>Dean翻身看着眼前一脸认真的人，“你是乘着二十年前的时光机过来的吗Samantha？难怪家里的壁橱门坏了。”<br/>“很高兴你知道什么叫壁橱。”Sam笑起来，露出两个酒窝，“还记不记得小时候，每次我饿着肚子睡不着的时候，你都会给我读《圆桌骑士》？”<br/>“这么久远的事谁还记得。”<br/>Sam伸长手臂搂过Dean自顾自地说，“我想听加拉哈德骑士最后的死亡。”<br/>Dean心里抽痛了一下。</p><p> </p><p>Sam退了房，住进河瑞堡旅店。他把银刀塞进外套内层，把手枪塞在腰后，银弹装进口袋，然后坐在床上。接下来需要做的，只剩等待。</p><p>=========================================================</p><p>“客房服务。”门敲了两声。“先生您在吗？”<br/>Sam闭眼轻轻躺下。<br/>“先生？”门又响了两声。<br/>几秒以后，门锁转动，有人进来了。<br/>门关上了。<br/>脚步声却向床前逼近。</p><p>Sam能闻到雀跃贪婪的味道，越来越近。咫尺瞬间他拔出银刀翻身一把捅在来人左肩。那人痛呼惨叫，伸手捂住左肩的血洞，深蓝花纹盈着光从伤口处蔓延开来。<br/>Sam用力把他撞在墙上，左臂压制住反抗的身体，银刀抵住喉咙。<br/>“也许你可以告诉我，走投无路的时候是怎么发现旅店地下通往的废弃工厂，Mr…额…James？”戏弄虐待怪物的过程至少能让旅程不那么无聊。<br/>脸上已布满黑色花纹的清洁工疼痛吸气，在颈侧被过紧的银刀划出小口时却扯出个嘲笑来。他盯着眼前平静微笑却目光凶残的男人，“Sam Wichester，也许我能告诉你，你亲爱的哥哥正在下面做着什么美梦。”<br/>Sam愣住了。他脑中闪过一瞬空白，而后万千感情交织着汹涌袭来。他太久没听过这种威胁，连真假都忘了分辨。<br/>灯灵一拳挥上Sam腹部，趁对方意识松懈时掰下手腕把银刀甩出几米远，反剪Sam的双手将他背朝自己压在地上。<br/>“我喜欢味道熟悉的食物，放心吧，有了你们两兄弟，至少很长一段时间都不会再有什么愚蠢的游客‘失踪’了。”蓝色荧光在掌心聚集，“等你们变成尸体，我的莫须有罪名都会被冲刷干净，蝼蚁不如的日子就此结束。当年族群里赶走我的的贱人们都会敬畏欢迎我的回归。杀了Winchester兄弟，为始祖报仇，足以让我称王。”<br/>Sam偏着头，脸上写满杀意仇恨，他挣动着，眼看那束蓝光缓缓逼近。<br/>狰狞邪笑的灯灵忽然浑身一滞，瞪大双眼，难以置信地倒地抽搐。<br/>“忘了告诉你，那把银刀跟普通的有一点点不大一样，融进你血里的部分我就不收回来了，你可以当成小费。”Sam嫌恶地甩开灯灵的尸体，整理武器。<br/>灯灵不会让人存活过一周。如果给人输营养液以至于可以维持数月生命，这种灯灵不是有特殊癖好就是不敢惹出风声需要躲藏。显然，它两种都占了。<br/>再愚蠢的清洁工也不会贸然收拾发生过事故的房间，何况是在经理不知情的前提下。死者接触过的床单会留下毒血痕迹，猎人和同族都会据此推断出真正的死亡原因按此索骥。它不喜欢尸体的味道，又不敢扔在废厂附近，就干脆扔在旅店里。<br/>每一步Sam都料到了。<br/>只除了Dean。<br/>他手指抖得差点握不住武器，如果这个怪物所言属实，Dean已经被囚禁吸血至少两个月。Sam双手交握，拼命压下自己的情绪。当务之急是救出哥哥，那些亟待释放的情绪会让自己爆炸。</p><p> </p><p>Dean对自己怎么来这里没有半点印象。<br/>就算有也不重要。<br/>现在他和Sammy在一起。<br/>他们之间没有那些血腥与杀戮，没有人要当英雄，没有恶鬼和怪物，也没有伤口与死亡。<br/>Dean爱Sam，恨不得剥下自己的灵魂双手献上。他不知道这种感情是什么时候变成这样，小时候不离视线的爱护看守，长大后渐渐掺进了别的东西。直到有一天他在被子里磨蹭着将体液射在手上，惊觉刚才想的一直都是Sam的脸时，才发现感情已经不知在何时变了质。罪恶感和道德如同一条锁链，他的每一次痛苦挣脱都显得这种感情越发不堪。<br/>但现在一切都好了。<br/>他和Sam在一起，没人来阻止，也无人谴责。这些都不是真实的。但又没什么能比这更真实。他们在安全的地方工作，下班后躺在一张床上。周末一起靠在沙发上争论电影中到底哪个主角身手最好，又为了爆米花的吃法互不相让地辩上半小时，最后往往会忽略喋喋不休的电影，热切激烈地在沙发上亲吻做爱。<br/>他知道肯定有什么地方不对劲。<br/>但是无所谓，真的。<br/>Dean闭上眼睛，试图甩掉耳中始终环绕的歌声。</p><p> </p><p>灯灵的血对Dean毫无用处。<br/>Sam料到过这种情况，但依然慌张地拍打Dean的脸，大声呼叫他的名字。很多次Sam怀抱着Dean的冰冷尸体，绝望痛哭，那些失去的恐慌记忆潮水般涌上他脑中。他很害怕，害怕失去，更害怕失而复得后的下一次失去。所以在试炼未完成时，他退缩了，怯懦了，想要快点结束这一切。地狱大门关上，自己真正死去，那么所有的折磨都不复存在。Dean会有自己的生活，没有人再会因为自己受伤。<br/>后来才知道这些想法有多伤人。<br/>Dean很憔悴，近乎枯萎。两颊深陷，半闭的双眼浑浊灰白。手上还输着液，没有意识，体温却很高。Sam责怪自己这么痛快就给了那个怪物了断。<br/>非洲梦根的味道像泥水。他没给Dean松绑，而是靠坐着哥哥，服下一片安定。</p><p> </p><p>Dean背对着他坐在沙发上看电视。<br/>忽然转过头来。<br/>警惕的神色在看到Sam后变成一个放心的笑，“嘿，你那个工作狂老板终于决定改过自新了？现在才……”他扭头看墙上的钟，“下午三点就能放人了？”<br/>Sam看着那张温暖熟悉的笑脸，站在原地说不出话来，激动失措让他几乎无法呼吸。<br/>Dean起身走来，双眼在他脸上徘徊，神色略微紧张。<br/>他伸手抚上Sam的脸，“怎么了，Sammy？”<br/>Sam觉得温暖而惊异，除了猎魔时互相拉扯，他们已经很久没有相距这么近了。他觉得Dean没看出梦境里多了什么，也不知道自己在Dean的梦里是什么角色。还是谨慎开口，“没事，没什么，我只是很想你。”<br/>Dean又舒展开眉眼笑起来，手没收回来，但吻上Sam的嘴唇。<br/>Sam脑子直接当机，他睁大眼睛看着Dean过于贴近的脸，不敢出大气。<br/>感觉到Sam的僵硬，Dean稍微拉开距离，眼神严肃，“到底怎么了？”<br/>柔软触感的离开让Sam忍不住追随，于是他这么做了。他重新含住Dean的嘴唇，手压在他后脑上加深这个吻。Dean没了再发出质疑的机会，于是顺从搂住Sam的脖颈。<br/>忽如其来的喜悦和幸福让Sam控制不住脑海中小匣子的锁，里面所有经过非人道关押多年的绮丽画面此刻争先恐后地涌现出来，与当下的情形混在一起，让Sam像是中了情欲之毒，连反抗的气力都被夺去。他无法忍受自己的双手离开Dean一秒，狂躁贪婪的抚摸让Dean发出时重时轻的喘息。Sam把对方用力压在沙发上，胡乱亲吻着，手从背心下摆伸进去跟肌肤紧密贴合。Dean的颈侧被咬住时，仰起头发出尖锐喘息。一切都那么好。Sam曾经无数次偷偷想象过的情景变成更加火辣诱人的现实。他觉得自己又要发烧了，这回一丁点都不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>“Hush now baby, don’t, you cry……Mummy and daddy……always by your side.”<br/>Sam被飘渺的歌声惊得停下动作。<br/>身下的人眼神涣散，在看到他的僵硬后有些疑惑。<br/>Sam忽然记起自己来这里的目的。<br/>而Dean终于意识到了不对劲。他敏锐地发现Sam能听见歌声。收回放在Sam颈后的手，坐起来，拉下被掀起的衣服。<br/>狂热的头脑在逐渐恢复平静，“你跑到我梦里来了，对吧，现实中的猎人Sam？”<br/>Sam抬头眼神冰冷的Dean，心如刀绞，只能点头。<br/>Dean站起来，沉默着走到电视柜前，发现这里居然蒙了一层薄薄的尘。他背对着Sam，扯出个苦笑，手指无意识地划过这些灰，“你把那个婊子养的灯灵了结了？”<br/>“恩。”Sam看着距离自己十五步的哥哥，感觉他们中间隔着一光年，“我来带你回家。”<br/>Dean转过身，认真地注视着Sam。弟弟像个被父母抓包的大学生一样规矩地坐在沙发上，头发一团糟，嘴唇红肿，衣领翻乱，手握在一起又分开，像是不知道该放在哪儿。眼睛却坚定看向自己，有种不达目的不罢休的狠劲。这个Sam，现实中的猎人Sam，差一点就要跟自己发生关系。自己所有的秘密一下子毫无遮掩地被Sam发现了。<br/>这些是不对的。<br/>承受诅咒，罪恶污染，一身血债，凡是触碰的东西都会损毁，凡是亲密的人都会死去。这是Dean的命运。而Sam，是那个从小就对加拉哈德骑士的故事铭记于心的人，想要安静平稳地过着平凡生活，或是干净纯洁地成为万人敬仰的英雄。“我已经准备好赴死了”“我本来应该已经死去了”当初弟弟口口声声这么对自己说。眼中是愤懑，是破碎，是绝望，还有许多看不到的更深处的东西。自私的是Dean。他没办法放开手，没办法只为了自己而活，没办法独自承担失去时的噬心疼痛。太不自量力，以为只要Sam活着，自己就能好好保护他，带他看到光明的一边。但看看现在，根本什么都做不了。就在刚刚，甚至差一点让Sam背负乱伦罪孽。Dean觉得自己的想法龌蹉肮脏，在灯灵制造的幻梦中一次次缠在Sam身上与他放纵交合，到现在还止不住罪恶的欲望。这会让弟弟也污浊损毁的。他为这些想法感到羞耻自责。</p><p>不是没尝试过走出梦境。<br/>Dean追踪Gadreel一路找到科罗拉多，经过34号公路时想起曾经在这里发生过的事情。那时Sam还在试炼，好好的高个子壮汉变得羸弱不堪，脸色惨白形容枯槁，还咳得像随时要掉出一片肺叶来。弟弟在那个时候已经一心想要赴死。如同加拉哈德骑士，被净化，被光环围绕，手捧圣杯升入天堂。他回想这个久远的故事时，心疼得仿佛被利刃切割。最后他们分开。<br/>Dean不愿再接近这个地方。<br/>所以他停在了丹佛随便什么旅店。<br/>再睁眼时已经成了修理工Dean，身边睡着律师Sam。<br/>他知道这是梦境。自己一定又中了灯灵的毒。于是他不顾Sam的劝阻把银刀刺进心脏。醒了过来，却没办法挣脱捆绑。那个混蛋灯灵总是好整以暇地戏弄他，然后又是一次梦境。Dean不断地自杀，醒来，入睡，又自杀。直到他终于放弃。不是因为疲惫无力。而是每一次进入梦境中时，Sam那张越来越悲伤绝望的脸。即使都是虚幻。<br/>他再也逃不出去了。<br/>连自己都救不了，怎么再去拯救世界。<br/>即使在这里死了也没什么不好。<br/>至少弟弟可以轻松干净地活着。<br/>那些肮脏的秘密不会玷污任何人。</p><p>Sam不知道Dean垂着眼在想些什么。<br/>他唇边还能感受到刚才接吻的热度，以为期许已久的愿望终于能得到满足，他们贴得那么近，像是要把心脏都塞进对方胸膛里去。现在却又只能看见Dean身边筑起的冰冷围墙。心里忽然开始生气。哥哥总是这样，在面对至关重要的局面时沉默或撒谎，他心里想些什么没人能从嘴里挖出来。因为他不会相信任何人，只会一味的自我牺牲，手中拿着刀枪，却向敌人暴露脆弱胸膛，还自以为就是成全他人的最高境界，甚至连救赎都推开。Sam恨他这种莫名其妙的英雄情结，恨他对父亲的盲目崇拜，恨他对别人的感情都胜于对Sam。由着这种恨意作祟，Sam一度以为Dean对自己的照顾保护，不过是要服从父亲的命令，父亲去世以后，他们也只是相互依靠合作的亲人。直到刚才，他们像要把对方吞吃入腹一样激烈亲吻。<br/>他们处在梦境里，却只有在这里才能发现最真实的东西。<br/>Sam心中忽然有了足够把握，相信接下来做的都会得到理解原谅。<br/>他向还在沉思的Dean大步走去，一把钳住他的上臂拉向自己。<br/>Dean惊慌地想后退。<br/>“跟不跟我回去？”明明是问句却有斩钉截铁的坚决。<br/>Dean还在纠结犹豫，双眼来回盯着Sam的眼睛。<br/>犹豫表示有否定的可能性。Sam不会让这种可能性有一丝发展的苗头。<br/>手中的银刀深深刺进Dean的腹部时，他凝视着哥哥惊诧愤怒的眼睛，仿佛终于看见氤氲着希望的光环。<br/>他把Dean轻搂进怀里，拔出刀。<br/>手中浸满鲜血，却笑起来。</p><p>============================================================<br/>一周后。</p><p>Mary Gray躺在医院的床上，没有人来探望。甚至对她的失踪，除了河瑞堡旅店的经理外，也没有人关心。她在几年前失去了丈夫和女儿。然后听说了关于河瑞堡的灵异传闻。她希望能在这里见到亲人们。<br/>Dean最后看了眼喃喃着“我的宝贝呢”的女人，转身走向Sam。他曾经救过很多人，也曾眼睁睁看着许多人死去。到现在，却根本不知道那些活下来的人是不是该被拯救，死去的人是不是本就该离开。他还在恢复中，蹒跚缓慢地走着。Sam跟在身后，几次想要搀扶着，又收回手来。<br/>他不明白这种小心翼翼源于何处，苦闷像绒球一样郁结在胃里，进退两难。<br/>回堪萨斯的路上，再次经过34号公路那家旅店。曾经的记忆挣扎着苏醒。<br/>Sam皱眉，集中注意力看前方，又忍不住瞥Dean在路灯下明灭变幻的侧脸，心中细数那片睫毛留下的阴影。他把方向盘握得很紧，哥哥的血液触感似乎还停留在手上。<br/>“怎么了？又想捅我一次？”<br/>被发现的尴尬和僵硬的玩笑话让Sam紧张，他顿了顿，“如果不那么做，现在你已经是尸体了。”<br/>“哈！别告诉我你还在记恨那缸冰水的仇。”<br/>“干脆利落的一刀可比你当初的那缸冰水高端不止一个级别。”<br/>靠在副驾上的人翻个白眼，“那个叫物理降温，书呆子。”</p><p> </p><p>拙劣。生硬。意图明显。回避话题。<br/>这种老把戏已经让人厌倦了。<br/>Sam想起闯进废厂时看到Dean的垂死模样，觉得心脏被一只手狠狠攥紧。他盯着前面单调漫长看不到尽头的路，沉默着压下愤怒恐慌。<br/>他想用力摇晃Dean的肩膀，大声质问他为什么当初执意要一个人离开，为什么查到混账天使的下落也不肯联系他，为什么被抓前两个月连条信息都不肯发，为什么最后的逃生关头还犹豫要不要活下来。<br/>这些质问责怪在心里绕了几圈以后，最终又回到自己身上。是自己让他走，甚至都没有多说挽留的话。是自己面对哥哥的努力还执意说些寻死的气话。当时只觉得疲倦愤懑，郁积的感情要找出口发泄，他想告诉哥哥他有多生气与失望，张嘴却开始不受控制。试图把那些往外蹦的伤人字眼咽回去，却把本应该好好传达的东西收了回来。最终误解总是更深，裂痕欲盖弥彰。<br/>Sam不知道两个人的关系是从什么时候开始变成这样。从前Dean也隐瞒过他很多事，比如他们整天漂无定所的原因。身为猎人，他们从小就要背负秘密，忍受重创，但无论什么情况最后总是会开诚布公，因为他们是兄弟，兄弟之间本就不该有这么多不能倾诉的东西。<br/>Sam知道Dean对自己曾满是失望，到后来变成不信任，一举一动都被认真看护。这种看护让Sam恼怒，恨不得马上挣脱，向哥哥证明自己不需要这种带着疑虑的照顾。他已经不是当年那个听到雷声就浑身发抖的小孩子了，不希望再站在弟弟的位置仰望哥哥。<br/>他想跟Dean站在对等的位置。<br/>不想Dean再用那种看弟弟的眼神看着他。</p><p>沉默在车里狭仄的空间中流动。<br/>Dean一直盯着前面的路，又扭头看车窗外的风景。好像这条路上真有什么值得吸引注意力的东西。身体很疲惫，叫嚣的意识却让他几乎要打开车门往外跳。弟弟就坐在身边，这让他觉得羞愧内疚，让他忍不住把身子往车窗边挤。希望Sam能说点什么好让车里不再那么诡异地安静，又不想听到他的声音，那会让人想起刚刚发生过的罪孽。</p><p>回地堡的路很远。中途买了回食物，补足汽油。剩下的都是沉默。</p><p>一进门，Dean就直接往自己的房间走，那种想要马上逃开的急切让他忘了自己还处在虚弱中，没有防备就摔在地上。拿着车钥匙进门的Sam想也没想就跑过去扶他起来。Dean只觉得那些让人发抖的感觉从他们相接触的地方传遍身体，过于炙热的画面从眼前闪现，接下来的就是无尽羞恼。他固执地想甩开Sam的手，用力将他推离。<br/>Sam被推开，又伸手去扶，贴得更近。在刚过去的几个月里，那么多人告诉他，你哥哥已经死了，不要再去找了。他一句都不信。而现在Dean明明就在怀里，他却觉得真的快要失去了。Sam不允许这个发生。所以要推他一把。</p><p>仍站在Dean背后，双手已经交错在他胸前。Dean觉得危险却没力气反抗，刚才一番胡闹已经快耗尽体力。Sam得寸进尺凑近耳边压低声音，“Dean，我们需要谈谈。”<br/>“先放开我，Sam。”Dean被耳边的温热诱惑着，身体想往怀抱里靠，理智却大声警告他离开。这种矛盾而无用的挣扎让他有些气息不稳，表面上还要装作平静。<br/>“不行。”<br/>Dean好像没听懂回答，愕然回头看Sam，却差点被他眼里燃烧的火光灼伤。他有点畏缩，这个眼神的意思太明显，却不确定那只是自己在梦中的出格举动引起的，还是他们其实都一样。<br/>不，一定不一样。<br/>略微黯然地垂下眼，Dean尽量保持站直的姿势，问Sam想谈什么。<br/>“你想要我。”不是疑问，只差盖章就成定论。<br/>这句话根本也没有否定余地。Dean身上每个细胞都赞成这个，但一想到Sam只是被自己鲁莽的挑逗引发欲望，就无地自容。等到Sam清醒过来，他会恶心，会厌恶，会离开，这次也许再也不会回来。<br/>所以Dean镇定开口，“别开玩笑。”<br/>“那你为什么要吻我？”Sam双手收紧，Dean感觉自己被巨大羽翼缠绕着，挣扎逃脱都是枉然。他决定对这个问题沉默，像以往的每一次，在Sam逼近的时候缄默或是转移话题。这种做法有些混蛋，但他无法开口回答，他无法告诉弟弟，自己爱了他这么多年，甚至模糊了亲情和爱情的定义，这不是欲望产生的感情，而是爱所致的自然反应。他想说那不是你，至少不是现实中的你。但这种说辞连他自己都觉得可笑。他还抱有一丝侥幸，也许自己的肮脏秘密还没有被发现，也许他们可以当做什么都没发生，然后他继续带着自己畸形的感情相处下去。<br/>Sam太熟悉这种沉默，这是Dean被逼得太紧时的标志。既然如此。Sam挑起嘴角轻笑，转过Dean的脸用力吻上去。嘴唇的触感把所有被中断的欲望重新释放出来，Sam无法自已地舔吻Dean的嘴唇，把他所有反抗都吞掉。那些毫不让步的抵抗反而激发了Sam急切占有的念头，他疯狂吮吸着Dean的嘴唇，右手在他胸前上下游走。<br/>敏感的地方被触碰抚摸，Dean身体无意识地扭动着，像躲避更像迎合。Sam沉醉于扭动所带来的每个摩擦，舌头扫过Dean的齿贝，想要深入与他交缠。<br/>Dean张嘴，却重重咬在Sam唇上。出乎意料的疼痛让Sam松开钳制，他以为这件事情已经再明显不过了。却忘了自己从头到尾都没有表达清楚想法，忘了他们上一次见面时的光景。<br/>“别再这么做，Sam，我们是兄弟。”<br/>Sam这才忽然意识到自己有多粗心。</p><p>见他没说话，Dean慢慢转身走回房间。<br/>Sam跟了过去。<br/>他看着Dean坐在床边，才走过去说，“我知道。但是我爱你。”<br/>这个微妙的转折词表达的意思很明显。<br/>他说的并不是兄弟之间应该有的爱。</p><p>Dean一下子瞪大了眼睛看Sam，像要在他脸上找到什么痕迹。<br/>Sam被他的表情逗笑了，又说，“很久以前我就意识到了，总以为自己是个怪胎，竟然对自己的兄弟有这种想法。直到你吻了我。”<br/>“你失踪的这几个月，我用尽一切方法。但找不到那个混账天使，也找不到你。连我自己都不知道当时都是怎么过来的。”<br/>“他们都说你像猎人一样死去了。这些话都不值得信。但假如你真的……我最后悔的一件事就是，我们的最后一面，居然是那样结束的。”<br/>“我爱你，Dean。我不知道是不是明天出门就会被什么怪物袭击，也不知道什么时候会再看着你倒下。谁都不能对这些作保证。但我希望死去之前，已经说过了爱你。”</p><p>“恩……”Dean被这一串说法搅得脑子有点糊涂，有些戒备地开口，“我现在是不是还在做梦？”<br/>Sam半是生气半是好笑，“欢迎回到现实，Dean Winchester。”<br/>Dean盯着他，仍是有些怀疑，“梦里的Sam也是这么说的。”<br/>Sam走到床边，俯身给他一个深吻，在唇齿缝隙中轻声说，“但他一定不会做得像我这么好。”</p><p> </p><p>其实他有想过。<br/>假如Dean真的死了。<br/>这个想法让他接近崩溃边缘，没办法再支撑下去。<br/>但现在，他的Dean，迷惘又温顺地躺在身下，在每个深入缠绵的吻中发出急促或绵长的轻叹，双手环住他后颈。<br/>假如Dean真的死了，Sam希望能找到他的尸体，举办一场猎人葬礼。<br/>Sam咬住Dean的侧颈，不顾他的呻吟留下一个印记，又滑下来折磨锁骨。<br/>那些能够收集起来的骨灰，会被他装进瓶子里，带在身边。<br/>乳尖在唇舌和手指的夹击下挺立颤动，Dean一下又一下地弓起脊背，左手难耐地伸进Sam的头发里，却把身体往他的方向送。<br/>那些没法收集起来的，会转化为尘，附在Sam的体表，吸入肺中，吞入肺里，深入胸腔，永远成为Sam一个人的。<br/>Sam反复舔吻Dean的肚脐，整个人挤进他分开的双腿间，手用力揉捏大腿。Dean有些艰难地撑起上身，拉起Sam的头发，然后弯下腰跟他接吻。Sam慢慢覆在对方身上，舌头狂热地缠绵追逐，涌出的唾液让Dean的侧脸和下巴湿成一片，接吻的声音让Sam忍不住揪住对方的头发让两人纠缠得更深。<br/>趁Sam沉醉放松的时候，Dean忽然翻身把他压在身下，在下巴弄出个吻痕，又依次往下吻着Sam的身体。仰面躺在床上，Sam被Dean弄出来的痒痛忍不住发笑，双手仍然不死心地去摸他的身体。<br/>下身被温热包裹住的时候，Sam的脑袋一下子炸开了。他发出带着长叹的呻吟，稍微直起上身看Dean。红润厚唇在反复吞吐时，眼睛还毫不示弱地盯着他。Sam觉得眼前的一切熟悉又陌生，比他在淋浴头下，在旅馆的床上，在酒醉后的梦中曾经想到过的都更完美更诱惑，那些画面交叠在一起，让他忍不住用力抓捏Dean背后的肌肉，留下一道道指痕。<br/>Dean每个摆头的动作都那么熟练，这让他不禁开始嫉妒起那个虚幻世界的自己。他有些生气地制止Dean的动作，翻身压住，直接分开他的双腿缠在自己腰间，心急着把手伸进后方。<br/>太突然的动作让Dean忍不住痛呼了一声。Sam急忙缩回手，一边找东西润滑，一边在心里嘲笑竟然像精神分裂一样吃自己的醋。<br/>接受的过程总是很漫长。Sam浑身是汗，仍旧耐心地等待着。直到Dean忍不住要上来揪他的头发，才缓慢深深地进入Dean。两人完美地契合在一起，刚才所有的急躁在这一刻暂停，只能听见长叹与心跳的声音。Sam与Dean十指交握，又把他的双手压制在头两边，而后开始猛烈的侵略占有。Dean呼吸很乱，就快喘不过气，却仍然去寻找Sam的嘴唇跟他接吻，双腿缠在湿滑的腰背上。他觉得自己快疯了，明明身体还在恢复，却忍不住摆着腰去迎合每一次深入，发出沙哑的叫喊。<br/>Sam胡乱亲吻着Dean的脸和脖子，放开手去摸他摆动起来的线条，不断呢喃着“我爱你”，他想说得清楚些，再清楚些，却随着不断累积的快感变得粗重模糊，最终只是红着眼去吻对方的唇，下身一次比一次挺动得凶狠，恨不得整个人都挤进最深的地方。Dean无法自控地揽住Sam的脖子，在他耳边大声呻吟，在临界点说出的爱语几乎全是气音。释放的瞬间，Dean眼前空白一片，浑身发抖，腰腹间都黏糊糊的。Sam也在这个时候用力挺身，射在Dean的身体里。<br/>他们两人都像是刚从水里捞出来，还紧紧拥着对方喘息。</p><p>等到呼吸终于平静下来，Sam伸手扯过滑下床的被子盖住两个人，忍不住去拨Dean湿乎乎的乱发，摸他的脸。他们浑身都是湿的，却没人还有精力去洗澡。<br/>Dean任由他胡闹，阖眼歇了一会儿，又开口，“Sam，你还是崇敬加拉哈德吗？”<br/>“恩。”<br/>Dean心里一沉，生出一丝不知名的酸涩。<br/>“我敬仰他的执着和勇敢，这样的人会被光环照耀，”Sam在被子里搂紧Dean，“但他从未有过爱人。相比起来，我更愿意跟爱人在一起，然后……像你说的，当个英雄什么的。”<br/>“Hey！”Dean有些不满地用拳头敲他，“我可没说过这么娘的话。”<br/>Sam抓住他乱动的拳头，又吻上去。<br/>他在疲惫中想起一些事情。</p><p> </p><p>当时在34号公路那家旅店退房，石头脸经理忽然说，生死有命，但总有人是需要你活着的。Sam在那时没有理解这句话的心情。现在想来，也许是Metatron的离去，经理大限将近，他只是想告诉Sam自己呈送祭品的原因。<br/>Sam看着熟睡的Dean，心里默默想着这句话。<br/>Winchester家的人从来都不是为自己而生存或死去。<br/>而现在，最爱的人在身边，即便是论生死，也不会比这更重要。<br/>Sam笑起来，轻轻吻着Dean的额头，沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>